films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Puff
The Lost Puff is the eleventh episode of the seventeenth season and the three hundred and ninty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Paxton tries to find Thomas' "lost puff". Plot Early one morning, the Fat Controller is briefing his engines at Knapford station. He warns them all about a piece of buckled track at Knapford Bend and tells them all to be careful. Unfortunately, Paxton is not paying attention as he is too busy laughing at a workman trying to catch a wayward duck. After the Fat Controller tells all the engines he wants no silliness, Paxton is determined to stick to it as he sets off for the shunting yard. On the way, at Knapford Bend, Paxton travels slowly over the bumpy buckled track. The track makes him shake and giggle. Paxton forgets the Fat Controller's orders and reverses back over the track making himself chuckle again. Then, Thomas arrives and Paxton tells him to have a go on the buckled track. Thomas finds it fun too and Paxton urges him to take a run up and reverse over it. So Thomas does, but he reverses back too far and too fast and ends up bumping into Toby, who is taking on water at the water tower. Water gets into Thomas' firebox and dampens his fire. Paxton is too upset and worried about what the Fat Controller might say so he immediately sets off on his way to the shunting yards. When Paxton arrives at the yard, he overhears Toby talking to Stafford about the accident. He hears Toby say that Thomas has "lost his puff". Paxton thinks that a "lost puff" sounds very serious and he feels terrible about indirectly causing the accident. Paxton finds Thomas, who is still at the water-tower and tells him that he intends to find the missing puff. Thomas is very confused, but Paxton has already raced away. It's not long before Paxton spots some steam in the distance. Believing it to be the lost puff, Paxton sets off to locate it. When he arrives at the bridge, he sees that the steam is coming from Gordon, who is pulling the express. Then, Paxton sees something which he also believes could be the lost puff above Ulfstead Castle. When he arrives, a rather confused Stephen points out that it's just a cloud. Paxton feels foolish and rattles away to continue his search. As he rolls along, Paxton gets a brainwave and decides to pay Victor a visit at the Sodor Steamworks; after all, Victor knows all about steam engines. At the Sodor Steamworks, Paxton asks Victor if he has any spare puff; Victor is puzzled. Then, Toby puffs in and starts to laugh. Paxton isn't impressed; Thomas' missing puff is a very serious matter. Toby explains that "puff" is just another word for "steam" and that Thomas will be fine as soon as his fire dries out. Paxton is left feeling foolish yet again. Paxton goes looking for Thomas and finds him at Knapford station. He is delighted that Thomas is steaming again. Paxton explains that he has learned two lessons; that "puff" means "steam" and to listen to the Fat Controller. Then, Thomas and Paxton laugh as they see the workman still trying to catch the runaway duck. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Stephen *Paxton *Stafford *Victor *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (does not speak) *James (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Knapford Bend *Shunting Yards *Knapford Iron Bridge *Sodor Steamworks *Ulfstead Castle Gallery TheLostPuffNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card TheLostPuffHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card TheLostPuffRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card TheLostPuff1.gif TheLostPuff2.png TheLostPuff3.png TheLostPuff4.png TheLostPuff5.gif TheLostPuff6.png TheLostPuff7.png TheLostPuff8.png TheLostPuff9.png TheLostPuff10.png TheLostPuff11.png TheLostPuff12.png TheLostPuff13.png TheLostPuff14.png TheLostPuff15.png TheLostPuff16.png TheLostPuff17.png TheLostPuff18.png TheLostPuff19.png TheLostPuff20.png TheLostPuff21.png TheLostPuff22.png TheLostPuff23.png TheLostPuff24.png TheLostPuff25.png TheLostPuff26.png TheLostPuff27.png TheLostPuff28.png TheLostPuff29.png TheLostPuff30.png TheLostPuff31.png TheLostPuff32.png TheLostPuff33.png TheLostPuff34.png TheLostPuff35.png TheLostPuff36.png TheLostPuff37.png TheLostPuff38.png TheLostPuff39.png TheLostPuff40.png TheLostPuff41.png TheLostPuff42.png TheLostPuff43.png TheLostPuff44.png TheLostPuff45.png TheLostPuff46.png TheLostPuff47.png TheLostPuff48.png TheLostPuff49.png TheLostPuff50.png TheLostPuff51.png TheLostPuff52.png TheLostPuff53.png TheLostPuff54.png TheLostPuff55.png TheLostPuff56.png TheLostPuff57.png TheLostPuff58.png TheLostPuff59.png TheLostPuff60.png TheLostPuff61.png TheLostPuff62.png TheLostPuff63.png TheLostPuff64.png TheLostPuff65.png TheLostPuff66.png TheLostPuff67.png TheLostPuff68.png TheLostPuff69.png TheLostPuff70.png TheLostPuff71.png TheLostPuff72.png TheLostPuff73.png TheLostPuff74.png TheLostPuff75.png TheLostPuff76.png TheLostPuff77.png TheLostPuff78.png TheLostPuff79.png TheLostPuff80.png TheLostPuff81.png TheLostPuff82.png TheLostPuff83.png TheLostPuff84.png TheLostPuff85.png TheLostPuff86.png Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes